Homecoming
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: While living a "normal" life in New York City with a gargoyle-turned-human by day, Warren is being drawn back into a nightmarish childhood. How can he and Demona benefit eachother? Silent Hill Crossover. Rating may change later. Full summary inside.
1. Awakening Part I

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} font-face {font-family:"Eras Demi ITC"; panose-1:2 11 8 5 3 5 4 2 8 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Homecoming

Chapter 1: Awakening

A/N: This is a redo of my previous idea with more of a Gargoyles twist. The original was posted in the Silent Hill section, and I removed it. I hope this attracts as many readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Rewrite of my story Shadows. It was originally posted in "Silent Hill". Warren, living with Demona after arriving in New York, is starting to be drawn back into his childhood that he wishes was long forgotten. Now, the decision has to be made as to whether or not to return home to deal with his personal demons. (no pun intended J) Along those lines, Angela is conflicted. Should she ignore her father and embrace her mother, or continue to keep a distance. Silent Hill crossover

* * *

_Blackness, that was all that was there, other than cold slivers of metal. Those hovered around him, almost confining him to that one spot. Upon further examination, he noticed they were bits of a shattered mirror. Each piece was like a window into his past. One shard held the image of a small boy playing with his older brother, while their father glared down at them both. Another held that same father arguing with his wife, while the two boys were standing there. The last that he saw showed a the younger son running away from a house with smoke billowing from one of the second story windows. This was always the same. The mirror shards would always be drawn to him, like metal to a magnet, and they would drill themselves into his flesh. _

His eyes snapped open, revealing a large room, with handsome mahogany furniture. His forehead was glazed with cold sweat, and the alarm clock was beeping madly.

"Alright... Alright..." Sitting up, he placed his feet on the blackened wood floor. The shower was almost calling him to it, so he tossed off his pajamas, and took a long hot one. As the heat surrounded him, bits and pieces of the re-occuring dream came back to him. _Why those particular memories? They aren't the ones that made my childhood the miserable wreck that it was... Why not show how my father manipulated people int doing exactly what he wanted? Why not show how he wanted to be the embodiment of God? _

His thoughts were interrupted, as he unconsciously turned off the hot water. Reaching for his towel, he saw the scars on his arm, where the flames had ate at im for only a few seconds. It had been years since he had really noticed it.

"I really should consider getting that removed... What a lovely reminder of how easily I can be manipulated..." This was muttered bitterly, as he was throwing on a suit. Throwing his tie around his neck, he opened the door to his bedroom, and headed down the hallway, looking into a study to the right of the staircase. "Hmm... Must be in the downstairs one..."

Upon his decent of the stairs, he heard angry muttering from the study a short piece down the hall. The sound of a phone being slammed back onto its cradle was heard. His approach didn't go unnoticed.

"Warren, is that you?" A female voice with a twinge of a british accent came from the same room.

"Who else would it be?" He stepped into the doorframe, and watched as the woman swiveled around in the office chair. "You know, the first time I saw you do that I thought I was going to be fired. You can be very intimidating."

"At least you now know my reputation. Those poor fools coming in tomorrow have no idea." At this, she grinned wickedly. Warren shook his head. "Oh what?"

"You live to intimidate, don't you? Not that I'd have it any other way... I enjoy seeing the terrified looks on recruits' faces." He leaned against the desk, glancing at the report she had been staring at before the phone call. "You still considering keeping that waste of space on your staff?"

"Unfortunately, I have no real reason to fire him. I'm not going to be like Xanatos, and fire him just because I don't like him." She leaned back, and stretched. "What do you think I should do with him?"

"Really, I don't know. He seems pretty good at public relations, so why not stick him in the business department, as a spokesperson for the company? Other than that, I'm not too sure where to put him." He scratched his head, attempting to think of another solution to this problem, but couldn't. "I'd have to say that's the best solution I can come up with..."

"Brilliant. He'll be moved down there, and out of our hair." Making a mental note, she stood. Her red hair cascaded down her back for the moment. Normally it was put up due to her business woman façade. Now she looked rather relaxed.

"No headaches I hope, Demona?" They surrounded the coffee pot, and he poured two steaming mugs full of the liquid. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not at the moment, why? Worried?"

"Not so much anymore. It did worry me that some of those headaches were blinding." He gave her a level stare. "As If the transforming pain isn't enough."

"Believe me, I know... I still don't really know what caused them, though. It can't be from lack of sleep... I never sleep anymore, except for when I'm absolutely run down."

"Odd, isn't it? Somehow, an immortal person needs sleep." Warren paced the kitchen, and then turned back to face her. "Well, I guess Puck made it so you'd never die, but he didn't say you wouldn't feel pain..."

"There can never be any middle ground with him... I suppose he- Aahhh!" Gripping the back of a chair with one hand, the other shot to her forehead.

"Looks like I spoke too soon..." Warren turned her away from the window, knowing the ligt only made it worse. He pulled her against him, so that the only thing she saw was blackness. After a few minutes, it subsided, but for a few moments, her head felt as though a white hot cleaver was trying to hack it in two. Upon releasing her, he felt something odd. It was like a part of himself was being pulled away as well. "Are you..."

"Getting there..." She had gone very pale for a moment, but the color was slowly returning to her.

"To anyone else, this would be an absolutely chaotic morning..." He fixed his tie, and threw on his jacket. She pulled her hair back, and straightened her collar, and they headed for the door.

"This time last week, it was a normal, everyday occurrence."


	2. Awakening Part II

Chapter 2: Awakening: Part II

A/N: Here goes! I'm looking forward to making a fresh start with this one. Hope the first chapter turned out well, and now... on to the next.

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

Meanwhile, things were changing. A small town that used to be a shining resort, was buzzing with fear. People were gathering at a church, whispering about a prophecy that had just been made. Most thought it was utter nonsense, but it was still something to talk about.

"I heard it! She has spoken ill of the priest! It was wise of Gregory to cast Dhalia out while he had the chance. What do you make of this, Jacob?"

"To be honest Esther, I believe that the truth will comein different forms, whether it be in the form of a sermon, a prophecy, or a vision. Dhalia may not be telling the truth, but I fear there is something to her words that has been ignored for the past twenty-four years. Adam has not said a word of what happeed all those years ago. Nobody knows, because that family knows exactly how to keep forbidden things away from eager ears."

"Pardon, but of course nobody knows of what has happened. When someone dies, it is more of a quiet affair. Why would they want the entire town to know what all has happened?"

"Oh quiet Thomas." Jacob admonished, "When something happens that concerns you, you want the entire town to know about it. The past events do rouse suspiscion. You cannot deny that."

"It was rumored that Gregory had another son. When did that turn up?" Esther basically broke up their argument before it became too problematic. "Surely the boy would still be here if it were true."

"Oh rubbish... If that boy did exist, then he isn't here now. I believe it was just a rumor that was intended to shake up the family." Thomas stated this, as Adam marched through the large oak doors, and down the aisle and into the pulpit.

"Greetings, friends. Today, I am sure you all got a lovely treat from our dear outcast, Dhalia Gillespie. I am here to inform you that this is a lie. My father had no second son. My mother gave birth to the Devil's spawn. Tis is why she is dead today! The alleged second son was truly a test of my family's purity and innocence. In the end, it demanded a sacrifice. My mother gladly gave her life to spare my father and myself! The likes of Dhalia Gillespie cannot shake my family or the followers of my father. Gregory was a great priest in these parts, and I am humbled to stand where he did seven years ago."

During this speech, a woman left the church. Her midnight blue cloak swept the ground behind her, as she searched the streets. Finally, she came upon a woman crouched down near an old grave. As the kneeling woman looked up, the resemblance between the two became clear. Though her hair was a faded red, and the other's was a rich chestnut, their facial features were the same. Both had misty green eyes, high cheek bones, and ivory skin.

"Christabella..." The kneeling woman slowly rose to almost glare at the other. "Why grace me with your presence, when you should be hiding with all the others?"

"My concern lies not with you, but with what you've predicted. Now, I alone know that what you had predicted last time has happened, so now I ask you; What was your full prophecy?"

"You and all those with you are nothing more than wolves in sheeps' skin. Why should I breathe a word of what I know to you?" There was a fire in Dhalia's eyes that was easily recognizable. The other woman stood her ground.

"Who do you see with me now? There is no man or woman here along side me. I come alone. If this is regarding who I believe It is, I have a right to know."

"Ah, so you can report back to that attack dog of a priest? Any mention of Adam's family's past is easily ignored by him. He would rather believe that Samael himself came to slaughter Marie Eleanor, rather than admitting the truth."

"There is no need to convince me of Adam's guilt. I have known for years that he has shrouded the truth, just as his father did before him."

"The truth to my words is irrefutable. I have seen just how people here will answer to their blind dedication to someone as filthy as sin. I was wronged those years ago, and I will be damned if I let anyone else suffer the same fate." She rested a hand on the gravestone, and upon examination, Christabella realized it was the girl, Alessa, who was buried beneath the stone.

"According to those of the church, you are aoready damned. Tell me this prophecy of yours, and I shall leave you in peace."

Dhalia cleared her throat, and looked up at the stars that were just visible through the smoky clouds. "The one who was denied the truth shall seek vengeance on those who have shunned him. His childhood brings him the power to right the wrong that his father had set upon him. With steady courage and guidance, he and another shall have themselves redeemed, by the end of the last night of deception."

Her eyes traveled back down to rest on the taller woman's. Christabella's face was white, and her eyes were transfixed upon the other woman. "So it is true... Their second son will return?"

"Do you quiver, sister? Does he strike fear in you, as he does those who sought sanctuary in his father's word?"

"No. Dhalia, we may not agree when it comes to many things, but I believe there is one thing that is very clear. We can expect great pain, suffering, reform, and rebirth." Dhalia nodded, and she turned back to the grave.

"The candle that illuminates the past is about to lose its flame to the one that will brighten the future."


	3. Forbidden Memories

_**Homecoming  
**__Chapter 3: Forbidden Memories_

_**A/N: **_ This story jumps around a lot. If anyone was confused by the sudden change of scenery between chapters 1 & 2, it's because two things are happening around the same time in two different places. Some are used to that, others are not. I thought I'd just offer an explanation. Enjoy!

The morning was, as usual, uneventful. Some employees were reprimanded for their childish behavior, when an order came down to scrap what they were doing, and some quit. That was easy enough to deal with, but what happened at lunch hour was a bit unsettling. Warren had just updated Demona's files on a local rival company, when the soon-to-be fired head of security barged into her office.

"Ms. Destine, come on! I've been nothing but an asset to this company! How can you just toss me out?"

"Simple. Your service has been astounding, but now, you're lacking. You've basically just strutting around telling people to get back to work. I have an opening for you in the Public Relations. You're welcome to it, but if you refuse, you're out." She was pacing her office wearing a tired expression. "That's all I'll say on the matter. You have five hours to make your decision."

He was about to walk out, when he spotted Warren coming in from the balcony of her office. "Enjoy being on her good side while you can. She'll drop you like a hot rock when she gets the chance."

"Warren closed the door, and turned to face him. "That's the problem, isn't it, Paul? You neglected your work, and now you've nothing to show for it."

"What work have you to show? You're from the middle of nowhere in West Virginia. You just stumbled into the city, and were lucky enough to come across her on a good day!" He advanced back into the room. "What happened? Did you piss off the wrong people? Kill someone? Oh wait, maybe worse-" He was cut off, as Warren cut across the room, and stood glaring at him.

"Paul, I will not discuss my personal life with a punk like you. The things I've seen, you couldn't even begin to imagine." With that, he held open the door for Paul to leave. Paul did, and didn't forget to shoot a death glare back at the two. When the door closed, Demona crossed the room, and gave Waren a concerned look.

"Don't tell me he didn't strike a nerve."

"He did." Warren downed the remaining bit of coffee he had left, and turned back. "I honestly don't see how people take good things for granted... He had a good job, blew it, and now has to deal with the consequences. How much more straight-forward can that get?"

"Most people grow to never cherish the good things in their lives. The only way they recognize that good exists, is when they are confronted by something bad."

"If people could see what we've seen..." He pulled out his cell, and looked up a number in the directory.

"The world would be as depressing as the city on a stormy day. Face it, there have to be idiots in this world..." She headed back to her desk, and resumed some essential paperwork.

"If everyone knew what good they had, divorce court would be out of business." Warren placed the phone to his ear, and headed out to the balcony once more. "Yes, Cybil Bennett, please. I won't hold my breath." A few seconds later, a feminine voice came over the phone.

"Bennett."

"So, you haven't really changed at all, have you?"

"Damn... I never expected to hear from you! Long time, no see."

"I thought about heading that way. What's goin' on out there?"

"Nothin' as of late. When it comes to that place, there's just fog. More and more comes every day. Went up there for about a day and a half, just checkin' in, and the towers are empty. I swear it's lie a ghost town up there."

"Really..." He leaned over the railing, and stared down at the cars below. "Anything but, here. I heard about a few disappearances."

"Yeah. There have been. You have any idea about a Dahlia Gillespie?"

At this, he stood straight. "What now? Did you say Dahlia Gillespie?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah, why? She's from there. What's goin' on with her?"

"Some guy came down to the station mutterin' somethin' about her and her predictions."

"What the hell? What all did he say?"

"Somethin' about her and her sister making a vow of silence. I don't know what all's goin' on up there, but it's not normal. A guy has been seen eyein' kids at the local truck stop. I don't like him."

"Watch your back, Cybil. I don't like where this is headed. Why would the entire town isolate itself, unless they were preparing for something?"

"Good point. I... Hang on a sec. Bennett."

While she was on the phone, Warren took the time to look at his schedule for the next few days. _I've got to get up there. Something's wrong, and I think it has to do with the dreams I've been having. Why would my past try to catch up with me, unless it means something? _

"Hey, That prick just snatched a kid from the truck stop. I'll keep you posted. I'm gonna tail him." There was something akin to frustration and hesitation in her voice as Cybil told him this. "Should've collared him last night when he was seen followin' that girl..."

"Be careful. I'm headed up there soon. Call if you need anything, and watch yourself. There's no telling where the kidnapper may go." The message was clear, and it was a warning. Upon closing his cell, Warren went back to his schedule.

Upon arriving back home, both Demona and Warren headed for their bedrooms. They had different reasons, but this was how they lived. Both had their respective freedoms. She would be headed out for a night on the town, and he would be arranging for some time away from it. He entered his bathroom, threw some watter on his face, then headed back to his desk. Filling out a request for time off,he felt the weight of the day fall on him. His eyes slowly fell closed, and his head banged against the level surface.

_A long hallway was before him, and as he moved closer to the end, a hand guided him on. His height was what surprised him. No longer was he a man, but a boy. The hand that drove him further down was not as firm as the hand of a grown person, but thin and relaxed, like a younger one. The hallway seemed to go on forever, and as he advanced, voices were heard:_

"_The day of judgment and atonement is here..."_

"_He is a boy, not a thing being driven to the slaughter. How dare you presume that I will allow this?"_

"_You will do all that I say. This is for the betterment of our people. It is not about you, me, Adam, or anyone else. It is about survival. We as a people must hold off the darkness that plagues us."_

"_That darkness does not plague me, Gregory. It plagues you. You have given yourself to the belief that there is a dark creature awaiting our hesitation. There is not-"_

"_SILENCE!"_

_They were ther, at the entrance to a room, a room that was vaguely familiar. The knob turned, as a pale white hand turned it, and as it swung open, a man and woman came into view. The man was facing the woman, who was chained to the wall. Her pose was that of the crucified, and the chains that bound her were black as coal. The man turned suddenly, as the door to the room closed._

"_So, you are here. Now comes the time to wash away our sins, to purify ourselves, and to drive the demon away from us. This day is one where a test must be passed. Adam, pass along the torch."_

_The elder boy pulled an iron torch from the wall, and passed it along to the man. He then left the room. "Come, boy. Adam has already proven himself. It is now time for you to prove your purity and strength. Come, prove yourself to our God who stands in heaven, and show that you are worthy of salvation. Fail to do so, and you will face the eternal damnation of Hell." He lit the torch, and began to hand it down to the boy, who stood trembling._

"_Mom..."_

Warren twitched violently, and fell out of his chair. The fall didn't wake him. If possible, it made the dream more vivid.

"_Your eyes will lie to you. The person you see before you is not your mother, but it is an illusion, brought on by the demon that plagues you. Liberate yourself, boy. Liberate us all!" The man was yelling manically now, and as the torch came into contact with the boy's hands, the weight of it did as well. It brought him down to his knees, and was still trying to drag him down. _

_Finally, the weight of the torch triumphed over his strength, and It hit the floor, causing the flames to take flight, eating at the inch or so of dust on the floor. Soon, they were upon the woman, who was silently struggling. They licked at her flesh, causing screams to be heard, but he didn't actually see her suffering. The boy was blinded by the flames, the smoke, and was suffocating due to the heat. When he looked up, the fire had already begun to work its way up her body, and was tearing at her throat, making it hard for her to breathe or scream. _

_He didn't pay attention to the flames as they spread again, toward him. More and more began to flood the room. The boy looked at the man, and saw that he was speaking. It was not easy to hear what was being said, but he could make out the last words._

"_And they shall be thrown into the lake of fire..."_

_Flames engulfed him, and he began struggling against them. Nothing would douse the flames, as they crawled up his thin body..._

On the floor, Warren rolled around, fighting flames that would not go out. His body was tightened into a shaking ball, when Demona found him, an hour before sunset.


End file.
